The Legend of Zelda: Summoner of the Sun
by DJ Meowth
Summary: Ganon is no more, and the world is at peace. However, a young boy must become a hero and deliver the Triforce to its home...but evil is everpresent, and relentless.
1. Legends

The Legend of Zelda Summoner of the Sun  
  
Ye Disclaimer: Thou must know this by now, but alas, one must repeat this for the sake of totality. I do not own Zelda, nor do I own anything in the word that is copyrighted.  
  
Chapter One- Legends.  
  
There is a legend.passed down for generations. Many dispute its validity in this more modern world. Many turn to created Gods. The spirit of the Hero of Time is hardly existent. Only a handful of people know the legend well, and even fewer believe in the myths.  
  
My name is Relana. But who I am and what I profess are two very different things. You do not yet need to know why I am telling you this. Listen well, my children.  
  
The world was created by three benevolent Goddesses.Din, Nayru, and Farore. After many many lifetimes, the Goddesses agreed.the world was perfect. And so, their work done, they became the Triforce. What is the Triforce, you ask? It is neither spiritual nor physical. You can see it, but you cannot. You can feel it, but you cannot. It is an object that transcends the laws of space and time, and it is what spawned the darkest period in our history.  
  
The pieces of the Triforce were found by the early Hylian people, and those people are our own ancestors. 2 of the pieces were found and passed down to descendants of the chosen ones. One was found by an evil spirit, and in a nearly-prehistoric tale, the 2 chosen ones joined forces to quell the evil, and the lost Triforce piece was given to a third, kinder tribe of nomads.  
  
Thousands of years passed.  
  
The Gerudo, descendants of the kind nomads, were thieves but good. The entire desert tribe consisted of women, except for one man, the son of the previous, who was chosen to continue the bloodline. There was one man of the desert who was crueler, more demanding.the Gerudo women respected him out of fear. This man, Ganondorf, came across the legend of the Triforce of Power, the lost piece that had once belonged to the tribe that was now the Gerudo. Ganondorf's corrupt heart was corrupted even more by the prospect of unstoppable power, and in a blazing fury, escaped the Gerudo.  
  
There was a boy.A Kokiri child, actually the son of Hylians, who possessed the Triforce of Courage. And the daughter of the King of Hyrule, who possessed the Triforce of Wisdom. After the boy, Link, left his home in the forest, he met this girl, Zelda. Working together, they managed to gain hold of the Master Sword, the only weapon that could smite all evil. But upon wielding this weapon, Link allowed Ganondorf to enter the Holy Land where the lost piece of the Triforce was. The boy was also locked in a spiritual state for seven long years.  
  
When Link and the Master Sword emerged from this slumber, Ganondorf had turned the prosperous land of Hyrule into a dark, dangerous place. But with the ever-present wisdom of Zelda, Link awakened the seven sages and used their power to confront Ganondorf. The evil Gerudo's greed and cruel intentions reached a head during their climactic battle, and Ganon the dark beast was born. However, Link, along with the 7 Sages, managed to lock away the inexperienced monster.  
  
Link returned to the lost time he had left behind, and lived his childhood in peace. However, one day, as he searched for an old friend he had fought alongside with, a forest imp with a strange mask stole his Ocarina, and subsequently sent him to a new land, Termina. Young Link fought hard to summon the 4 Giants to prevent the Skull Kid from sending the Moon crashing into Termina, and managed to separate the evil mask from the innocent imp. The Mask was destroyed, and Link returned to Hyrule.  
  
As word of his adventures spread, Link was once again taken to new lands: Holodrum and Labrynna. The evil sorceress Veran and the twisted General Onox brought evil on these two kingdoms, but the Hero of Time survived their onslaught, and defeated both of these evils. However, old foes of Link resurfaced during these two trials. Twinrova, composed of Koume and Kotake, told Link that the revival of Ganon was inevitable.  
  
Link, fearing another attack by Ganon, set sail across the seas to train. However, an otherworldly storm took Link to the island of Koholint, a dream Island. As Link battled to awaken the Wind Fish and escape the Island, little did he realize he had been training for the final fight all along.  
  
However.Link had been away from Hyrule long enough.Koholint and the other magical worlds he freed were completely different dimensions than the world Hyrule was in, and so Link's Triforce of Courage shattered into 8 pieces. Link lost his power, and Hyrule had no chance against an attack by Ganon.  
  
While Link was battling to return home, Ganon struck. He imprisoned the many tribes of Hyrule and brought great evil back to the world. The people of Hyrule appealed to the Gods for help. And so the Gods flooded the earth with a sea of purity, which locked Ganon in the deep seas and removed the power from his body. His human body, frozen in time deep under the sea, would rest there for hundreds of years.  
  
The legend of Link was passed down to the children on the Islands which were once the highest mountains in Hyrule. One boy, of no relation to Link, set out to rescue his sister Aryll from the Forbidden Fortress. Upon failing, the boy discovered the King of Red Lions, a magical boat that guided him to find 3 pearls that could grant him the power to wield the Master Sword, if he passed the trials of the Gods. And so, after diving deep under the Tower of the Gods, his proving grounds, he discovered Hyrule Castle, frozen. But he wielded the Master Sword, just like his spiritual ancestor, and he was truly the new hero, and so he was known was Link to many of the people he freed. But Ganondorf, who somehow escaped his bonds deep under the sea, returned and faced Link as he returned to the Forbidden Fortress for his Sister.  
  
The Master Sword had lost its power, said Ganondorf to Link, before attempting to kill the child. However, a friendly pirate who had befriended Link during his quest, Tetra, saved him and his sister. Back in the security of Hyrule Castle, the King of Red Lions revealed himself as the King of Hyrule, and Tetra to be Princess Zelda's descendant. Link now knew he had to defeat Ganondorf, but how? Fortunately, 2 Sages, the last to survive before the great flood, returned the power to Link's weapon, and Link once again locked Ganon away.  
  
Link grew, and the seas began to retreat. One day, a mysterious wizard threatened to revive Ganon. Link, now regarded worldwide as the true heir to the first Hero of Time, defeated this threat. But now Link knew that Ganon would strike again. Link needed to destroy him once and for all.  
  
However, the forces to revive Ganon were already culminating, and so he returned, stronger than ever. Link once again builds power to fight Ganon, but the evil is too strong. Link cannot buy any more time, and so he uses the Silver Arrows to seal him away again. Link, now too old to fight, hopes the seal will last long enough for his son to take his place.  
  
Ganon, captured in the spirit world once again, was wary of Link's actions. Link left his son with his sister Aryll, who in turn left him with her baby brother. This brave man raised the boy, until one fateful night the daughter of Zelda was kidnapped.  
  
The new generations of the Hero of Courage and the Heroine of Wisdom were brought together once again. Now that the Triforce had built enough power to grant each force a level amount of strength, Link finally destroyed Ganon and saved Hyrule from his evil clutches.  
  
This was 200 years ago. Sadly, the bloodline of Zelda ended in a violent war, and the last descendant of Link disappeared more than 90 years ago. However, whatever evil arises, it is vanquished by the people, and not by the Hero. The legend is mocked and satirized, and no one believes anything anymore. All are in doubt.  
  
Ganon can never return. The seals of time are shut tight, and no one may control it. There is no shard of Ganon's existence left to duplicate or use in incantations. But what worries me, child, is the Triforce of Power, which could not be destroyed, for the legacy of the Gods remains in it. The new sages of Hyrule must find a young carrier, under the age of the first Hero of Time, and have him relay this Triforce to its new, and good, rightful owner within 100 years, or risk having the Triforce lose all balance and be lost. But evil spirits will want to take this Triforce, and this new child must be brave, and wield the Master Sword once again.  
  
I, Relana, reside in the ancient village of Windfall. It has been another 97 years since my mother received this message from the Gods, and she traveled the world searching for the chosen child, but she could not. She entrusted this task to me, but now I too am growing old, unable to complete the task. I have only 3 more years until my task expires, and the Triforce shall lose its triangular balance, and Wisdom and Courage will become useless without Power to support them.  
  
Day by day, I welcome new children into the world, making sure I use all my old strength to visit homes of new parents, and I watch these children grow. I can sense hope in most children, but as they become older, their spirit wanes and becomes more ordinary. My time is nearly up. I may not last even until the end of my 3 year deadline.  
  
I leave this letter, and many duplicates thereof, in my home, so that after my death, there still may be hope.  
  
May the Gods help you.  
  
-Relana Ternaeus 


	2. Child of Light

The Legend of Zelda Summoner of the Sun  
  
Ye Disclaimer: Thou must know this by now, but alas, one must repeat this for the sake of totality. I do not own Zelda, nor do I own anything in the word that is copyrighted.  
  
Chapter Two- Child of light.  
  
"Link!" called Father Laeke.  
  
It was a cloudy afternoon on Orel Hill. Orel Hill was a quiet town, nestled in the shadow of Death Mountain, which had been called that ever since the beginning, although now, it was a mountain of life. Towns and villages fed off its energy, and rivers and trees grew on the sides of the mountain. Only a few dark caves posed a threat to the people, but they were blocked off.  
  
This town, Orel Hill, was built on the hills of the same name, and it was a nice place to live. It was so far away from civilization, as the name Death Mountain was still grounds for myths of the ghost of Ganon. But this was all just children's spooky stories. No such Ganon ever existed.  
  
All the children in his village made fun of his name. Link, the corny old knight that saved the world. No one believed in the legends anymore. The kinder children asked him if he was related to the Hero of Time, but Link simply avoided it, as if he were some sort of mute.  
  
Link was an outcast. He had no parents, and he was a hard-working assistant to the Orel Monastery, which was a small church complex composed a few buildings and a beautiful spring where Link would go to escape the harassments of everyday life in Orel.  
  
Link was one of the few children who knew the legend of The Hero of Time fully. There were three Heroes who brought down the evil spirit Ganon, and the third must have died by now, unless he lived to be 123. It was possible, and Link wished to meet him.  
  
Link had few friends. Most were adults. Father Laeke, Sister Solan, Sister Luran, Sister Setas. He also knew the shopkeepers well, and every day he would go to hear stories from his aunt. She wasn't actually his aunt, but they were so close, that when Link would run away from the Monastery to look at the stars, Aunt Relana would let him sleep on the roof of her humble hut at the edge of the Continuing Woods.  
  
Lately, though, Relana had grown sick, and looked older than ever. Link knew she was to die soon. Link himself was young, twelve years old, and in just a year he would be able to leave his village, and even perhaps lose his name, which had caused him much pain throughout his youth.  
  
Link was not interested in swords or pirates, or riding horses across Hyrule Field. Link wanted to be left alone, and he was so busy trying to be alone that he never truly decided what he wanted to be. Instead, Link carved drawings of the Hero of Time into the back wall of his dormitory, and when the wall was full, he would draw it on parchment, and tack it to the wall. His room was a forest of drawings depicting the sacred Triforce, and the evil Pig Monster Ganon.  
  
Link had come to the village when he was seven years old, and as he arrived, Relana had kept him in her home for a few days, asking him to practice using a sword, or nocking a bow. But Link, shy and distrusting of people, refused to cooperate.  
  
"Link!" cried Father Laeke again. "Coming, sir!" shouted the boy as he carried a heavy bucket of pig slop to the stable. Father Laeke soon sent him off to the well to fetch water. And then cornmeal. And then he had to bake some bread. And then after baking the bread, Link sat down to study. For hours, he would glance at his ongoing drawing of Ganon, and then turn back to read and translate ancient Hylian scribes.  
  
At last, Link was allowed to explore the town. At night, the less mature children were indoors, and less people bothered him. Link smiled happily as he walked down the cobbled road to Aunt Relana's abode.  
  
"Is that you, Link?" said Relana as he entered.  
  
"Yes, ma'am" said Link eagerly. But he remembered her frail state of health, and hushed his voice was he sat in a wobbly chair across from her.  
  
The old woman, wrapped in a raggedy cloak, smiled at him slightly. Link smiled back and played with his shoelaces.  
  
"I have not days left, Link." Relana said suddenly. Link, surprised, looked down humbly.  
  
"Why do you have to die, auntie? Why did the Gods allow people to age?"  
  
"But Link, this is but one life in a sequence of others, one that will lead us to the Golden Land, where we will live forever, in peace, and in the company of the Gods." Said Relana patiently.  
  
Link swallowed and looked out the window at the inky night sky.  
  
"Link...grant me one last wish. Please show me your drawings."  
  
Link hesitated. What would she say? The same thing she said when he was 7, no doubt.  
  
"Father Laeke, I see no promise in the boy. His will to wield a weapon or to acknowledge the existence of the Hero of Time wanes as he stays here. He is most definitely just a dreamer, a boy who will grow up to become an astronomer. He is lost in the stars, and looks in them for guidance, instead of looking deep inside himself for the answers. He will not be the chosen child."  
  
Link had never shown anyone his drawings. But, granting one last wish to the old woman, he slowly placed his crinkled caricatures in her hand. But she did not grab them, and they fill limply to the floor.  
  
"Aunt Relana!" cried Link.  
  
"ZZZZZzzz."  
  
Smiling, Link placed the pictures in his chair and left the house quietly.  
  
Relana opened her eye.  
  
"There is promise in this boy yet."  
  
As Link quietly walked down the path to the Monastery, an unnatural red light began echoing off the walls of the houses. Shouting and grunting could be heard in the distance. The few people on the streets ran inside, and a few returned with swords and shields.  
  
Relana looked out her window at the distant boy. He was right in the path of the Peilan Pillagers, and he would be trampled, or sold into slavery by the ruthless bandits. They had not invaded for months, and the village had been caught off guard at sunset.  
  
She pressed her bony hand against a picture of the boy hanging on her wall, and the panel opened. Reaching inside, she pulled out the Sword of Spirit. The boy would prove himself in battle in the most dangerous of situations. But he was showing signs of promise, and they would be revealed.  
  
"Ack!" cried Link, as a black horse nearly trampled him.  
  
"Why are you in my way, boy? Aren't you supposed to be at home in your little bed? Out of my way!"  
  
Link took out his slingshot and pelted the burly man in the forehead.  
  
Silence. Then, from the thieves, laughter. Growing in intensity.  
  
"Hahahah! What a foolish child! I like you!"  
  
Link eased. But the man reached down and grabbed the child by the collar, raising him to his eye level.  
  
"I like you so much, I might not kill you right away. What if I feed you to the fishes back at our fortress? I'm sure they haven't had Kokiri in a million years!"  
  
Relana stopped in her tracks. Kokiri? But that can't be! The Kokiri die if they leave the Lost Woods. Everyone knew that. The bandits were mistaken, surely!  
  
"Link!" she cried, and she tossed the sword at his feet.  
  
Link looked down on it.  
  
The tip of his boot tapped the silver blade, as if cautious of an inanimate object.  
  
Link blinked.  
  
The bandits leaped off from atop their horses.  
  
The sword lay at Link's feet.  
  
But Link would not pick it up.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
